Total Drama Dance Battle
by msneko7
Summary: Watch as all new contestants battle it out, dancing! Hosted by my OC R.J, read inside for the full scoop. Applications closed
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not dead. This an idea I had after watching the hetalia dance battles on YouTube. Each chapter applicants will tell me what song they want their character to sing and if they want a special outfit, and then later the applicants vote on who they want kicked off every other chapter. Will do 10 contestants. Will be hosted by my OC R.J

0_0

Name

Age

Gender (if transgender or such, what pronoun of preference)

Hair

Eye Color

Body Type

Skin Color

First Outfit

Likes

Dislikes

Romance?

Sexuality

Withey make friends or enemies

Personality

Reason for entering

First Song


	2. Authors Note

This will be one of the last a/ns. We just need 2 more ocs. TWO! Only two! Please people, we need only two more ocs! I don't even care if its a mary sue, just send the ocs!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello everybody, this is your host R.G, brining to you live, Total Drama Dance Battle! First up is Lilia Brady. Her song is the nightcore version of Pretty Little Psycho."

Lilia enters stage wearing a biker jacket, a green mini, white button up shirt, black stockings and white sneakers.

"Oh oh oh

Oh here we go  
Walking talking like you know I want your pretty little psycho

(Pretty little psycho)

I'm ready to go  
I'm taking chances  
Sippin' lust from champagne glasses  
Got to have you moving closer  
I wont take no for an answer  
Your looking crazy your looking wrong  
It looks like we're gonna get along  
Coz once I've got you it's a fact  
Baby there's no turning back

Make me make me impressed.  
Make me make me obsessed.

Oh oh oh  
Oh here we go  
Walking talking like you know I want your pretty little psycho  
Oh oh oh  
Oh here we go  
Baby strike a pose I want your pretty little psycho

Pretty little pretty little pretty little psycho  
Pretty little pretty little PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO

Pretty little pretty little pretty little psycho  
Pretty little pretty little PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO

Black lipstick just like a cat  
Have you purring on your back  
Tip the glass now light it up  
Rebel rebel can't get enough  
Your looking crazy your looking wrong  
We look like we belong  
And once I've got you it's a fact baby there's no turning back

Make me make me impressed.  
Make me make me obsessed.

Oh oh oh  
Oh here we go  
Walking talking like you know I want your pretty little psycho  
Oh oh oh  
Oh here we go  
Baby strike a pose I want your pretty little psycho

Pretty little pretty little pretty little psycho  
Pretty little pretty little PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO

Pretty little pretty little pretty little psycho  
Pretty little pretty little PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO

(Background)  
*something about you driving me mad  
There's something about you I've got to have  
There's something about you  
There's something about you

Something about you driving me mad  
There's something about you I've got to have  
There's something about you  
There's something about you

Oh oh oh  
Oh here we go  
Walking talking like you know I want your pretty little psycho  
Oh oh oh  
Oh here we go  
Baby strike a pose I want your pretty little psycho

Oh oh oh  
Oh here we go  
Walking talking like you know I want your pretty little psycho  
Oh oh oh  
Oh here we go  
Baby strike a pose I want your pretty little psycho

Pretty little pretty little pretty little psycho  
Pretty little pretty little PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO

Pretty little pretty little pretty little psycho  
Pretty little pretty little PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO"

" Alright, next is Amanda Ackerman, with Body by Mother Mother."

Amanda walks in wearing a pink glitter halter top, white microminiskirt, pink platforms, silver heart locket with a photograph of her and her sister inside, blue stone earrings .

"Take my eyes, take them aside

Take my face and desecrate  
My arms and legs, they get in the way

Take my hands, they'll understand  
Take my heart, pull it apart  
And take my brains, or what remains

Cuz I've grown tired of this body  
Cumbersome and heavy body

Take my lungs, take them and run  
Take my tongue, go have some fun  
And take the ears, take them and disappear

Take my joints, take them for points  
Take my teeth, tear through my cheeks  
And take the nose, take it and go dispose  
Just go dispose, just go dispose

Cuz I've grown tired of this body  
Cumbersome and heavy body  
I've grown tire of this body  
Fall apart without me, body

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Take my eyes, take them aside  
Take my face and desecrate  
Arms and legs get in the way  
Bodies break

I've grown tired of this body  
Cumbersome and heavy body  
I've grown tire of this body  
Fall apart without me, body

I've grown tire of this body  
Cumbersome and heavy  
Tired this body  
Fall apart without me

Tired of this body  
Tired of this body"

" Very good, and now for Sam Kirkland dancing to Lola, by the Kinks!"

Sam enters from the right, wearing a a white blouse/dress,blue sweater, white stockings and black mary janes.

"I met her in a club down in old Soho

Where you drink champagne  
It tastes just like Cherry Cola, C-O-L-A cola

She walked up to me and she asked me to dance  
I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice  
She said Lola, L-O-L-A, Lola, L-L-Lola

Well, I'm not the world's most physical guy  
But when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine  
Oh my Lola, L-L-Lola

Well, I'm not dumb but I can't understand  
Why she walked like a woman but talked like a man  
Oh my Lola, L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola

Well, we drank champagne and danced all night  
Under electric candlelight  
She picked me up and sat me on her knee  
And said, "Dear boy, won't you come home with me?"

Well, I'm not the world's most passionate guy  
But when I looked in her eyes well I almost fell for my Lola  
L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola  
Lola, L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola

I pushed her away, I walked to the door  
I fell to the floor, I got down on my knees  
Then I looked at her and she at me

That's the way that I want it to stay  
I always want it to be that way for my Lola, L-L-Lola

Girls will be boys and boys will be girls  
It's a mixed up muddled up, shook up world  
Except for Lola, L-L-Lola

Well, I left home just a week before  
And I'd never ever kissed a woman before  
But Lola smiled and took me by the hand  
And said, "Dear boy, I'm gonna make you a man"

Well, I'm not the world's most masculine man  
But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man  
And so is Lola, L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola  
Lola, L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola

Lola, L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola  
Lola, L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola  
Lola, L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola

Lola, L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola  
Lola, L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola  
Lola, L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola"

"Our fourth contestant is Michio Takashi. His song is the nightcore version of. I Like It Loud"

Sam comes in through the left stage. He is wearing a black shirt with the words Dance 'Till You Die on it, white loose pants and black sneakers.

"So baby turn it up,

Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til' there's nothing left to do.

So baby, turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til there's nothing left to,  
Nothing left to do.

Listen up baby,  
We don't have to much time.  
Don't need no potion,  
Cause the flavor of my kiss is number 9.

This is some Ace of Base s***,  
Cause I'm seein' the sign.  
Thank you for being patient,  
Be sure to keep this in mind.

It's my sick obsession,  
I hate the waiting.  
But I love the tension,  
It's so frustrating.

From the day I met you,  
This is my confession,  
This is my confession.

I'll tell you what to do.

So baby turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til' there's nothing left to do.

So baby, turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til there's nothing left to,  
Nothing left to do.

I'm thick skin,  
Tough as a push pin.  
Don't be dancin' around my feelings,  
B**ch, I'm a vixen.

You should of listened,  
I like my ice then,  
Push me down, won't get enough.

Who says I'ma miss him?

It's my sick obsession,  
I hate the waiting. But I love the tension,

It's so frustrating.

From the day I met you,  
This is my confession,  
This is my confession.

I'll tell you what to do.

So baby turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til' there's nothing left to do.

So baby, turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til there's nothing left to,  
Nothing left to do.

Make it louder now.  
Keep it up, make it louder now,  
Keep it up, make it louder now.

Windows dusting in my house,

Keep it up, make it louder now,  
Keep it up, make it louder now,  
Keep it up, make it louder now.

Hit me with that dirty sound.

So baby turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til' there's nothing left to do.

So baby, turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til there's nothing left to,  
Nothing left to do.

Make it louder now.  
Keep it up, make it louder now,  
Keep it up, make it louder now.

Windows dusting in my house,

Keep it up, make it louder now,  
Keep it up, make it louder now,  
Keep it up, make it louder now.

Hit me with that dïrty sound!"

"Thank you, Michio. Up next is Dark with the song Monster by Skrillet."

"The secret side of me, I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"

"Very good. Now we have Joss Alen singing "One Woman Army"

"I'm on the battlefield

Like, oh my God (ooh la la)  
Knocking soldiers down  
Like house of cards (ooh la la)

I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)  
Yes, I'm a one woman army  
(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)

I pull up in a matte black super car  
Like Batman, yeah  
No bodyguard  
I'm Gangnam Styling on the bar  
I got it, I bring all the boys to the yard  
If you see me at the club in Hollywood  
You know I bring that Detroit hood  
You like it, and you feelin' good  
You know that you want it  
You know that you would

Let's rush tonight  
The music is still playin'  
So get up and fight  
You know that you want it  
You know that you would

I'm on the battlefield  
Like, oh my God (ooh la la)  
Knocking soldiers down  
Like house of cards (ooh la la)  
I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)  
Yes, I'm a one woman army  
(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)  
 _[x2]_

I hit you with that kung-fu Jackie Chan  
Boom, boom, boom, pow  
I'm super fast  
High heels, big deal  
I kick your a**  
They're gunnin', they're runnin'  
And that makes me mad

If you wanna rumble  
All you gotta do is ask  
I'm a rude b**ch, boy  
Can you handle that?  
I love to play  
But I don't really need a man  
No daddy, no VISA, I got my own cash

Let's rush tonight  
The music is still playin'  
So get up and fight  
No daddy, no VISA, I got my own cash

I'm on the battlefield  
Like, oh my God (ooh la la)  
Knocking soldiers down  
Like house of cards (ooh la la)  
I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)  
Yes, I'm a one woman army  
(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)  
 _[x2]_

One, two, three, hut  
March if you don't give a f**k  
One, two, three, hut  
One, two, three, hut  
March if you don't give a f**k  
One, two, three, hut

I'm on the battlefield  
Like, oh my God (ooh la la)  
Knocking soldiers down  
Like house of cards (ooh la la)  
I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)  
Yes, I'm a one woman army  
(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)  
 _[x2]"_

"Almost done. And here is Hayden, singing La Da Dee by Cody Simpson

"There's no way to say this song's about someone else

Every time you're not in my arms I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shades  
Don't let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you

All these places packed with people but your face is all I see  
And the music's way too loud but your voice won't let me be  
So many pretty girls around  
They're just dressing to impress  
But the thought of you alone has got me spun  
And I don't know what to say next

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
 _[2x]_

I pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won't see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La de da

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
 _[2x]"_

" Three more to go! Our next contestant is Kaden, singing I Can't Decide, by Scissor Sisters."

"It's not easy having yourself a good time

Greasing up those bets and betters  
Watching out they don't four-letter  
F**k and kiss you both at the same time  
Smells-like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten

I'm not a gangster tonight  
Don't want to be a bad guy  
I'm just a loner baby  
And now you're gotten in my way

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

It's a b**ch convincing people to like you  
If I stop now call me a quitter  
If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
Pleasing everyone isn't like you  
Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled

I've got to hand it to you  
You've played by all the same rules  
It takes the truth to fool me  
And now you've made me angry

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

Oh I could throw you in the lake  
Or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
Oh I could bury you alive  
But you might crawl out with a knife  
And kill me when I'm sleeping  
That's why

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride!"

"Two more to go. Meet Alec who will be singing Cotton Eye Joe."

"If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

He came to town like a midwinter storm  
He rode through the fields, so handsome and strong  
His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun  
But all he had come for was having some fun

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

He brought disaster wherever he went  
The hearts of the girls was to Hell, broken, sent  
They all ran away so nobody would know  
And left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe"

"Very good, very good. Our last contestant is Haley, singing Bo$$.

"Everyday is pay day

Swipe my card, then I do the nae nae  
You're talking to a lady  
I want a Kanye-ye not a Ray J  
So that's a no no  
I'm a Maybach and you's a Volvo  
This convo beat like Dre  
I already know whatchu tryna say

You say that you a baller  
And I see you tryna holla  
But that ain't how I was brought up  
Next  
Working for my money  
'Cause that's what my momma taught me  
So yo a*s betta show me some respect

Boss Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T  
That's me, I'm confident  
Don't want yo complimments  
Use common sense  
I'm on my Michelle Obama  
Shhhh Shut your mouth  
Boy I think you know who run this house  
I ain't thirsty for no bae cuz I already know watchu tryna say

You say that you a baller  
And I see you tryna holla  
But that ain't how I was brought up  
Next  
Working for my money  
'Cause that's what my momma taught me  
So yo ass betta show me some respect

Boss Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

I pledge allegiance to my independent girls in here  
Ooh Baby  
So if you're with us, come on let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You say that you a baller  
And I see you tryna holla  
But that ain't how I was brought up  
Next  
Working for my money  
'Cause that's what my momma taught me  
So yo ass betta show me some respect

Boss Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas"

"This has been the first episode of Total Drama Dance Battle! Please vote down below for whose getting booted of.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so before we start the next chapter, which won't be until you guys hand in your votes, I m trying to get a friend to write the "in between" parts. This will basically be behind the scenes. Her are the characters profiles. And to the guest review, it was a bit a rushed. No offense, but you try writing ten songs and descriptions of the dance. Contestants, don't forget, leave your vote, and tell me what your next song and outfit is.

Name: Joss  
Age:17  
Gender: Girl  
Hair: red  
eyes: green  
body type: average  
skin color: slightly tan  
first outfit: tee with the words "more army than you can handle, jeans  
Likes: anime, contact sports  
Dislikes: trendheads  
Romance: why not  
Sexuality: bi  
Friends and enemies: probably  
personality: strong willed,  
reason: she wanted to  
First song: one woman army.

Name: Darkness "Dark" Shadows (He's fine with being called Darkness or Dark)  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Hair: He had black spiky hair that goes to about an inch above his shoulders.  
Eye Color: Red (Naturally like that)  
Skin Color: Tan  
First Outfit: He'll wear a spiked black choker around his neck and studded boots. He'll wear a black t-shirt and black leather jeans. He'll also have fake fangs and black claws that look real.  
Likes: Evil creatures, rock music, dark things, and red  
Dislikes: Light colored things, happiness, and anything considered cute  
Romance: Sure if anyone is willing to like him  
Sexuality: Straight  
Friends: People who also like evilness and darkness  
Enemies (One-sided; his side): Anyone who is always happy and cheerful  
Personality: Darkness is cold and doesn't really speak. He is sort of like Ennui and Crimson, except he talks more than them. He also would show more emotions. He has a habit of scaring people with his presence, as if he had a creepy face on. He'd actually put a creepy face on when wanting someone to leave. Overall he is tsundere. When he warms up to people, he is actually caring of them. He tries his best to make friends, but he is socially awkward.  
Reason for entering: Dark's parents forced him so that he gets out more and make friends.  
First Song: "Monster" by Skillet

Name: Amanda Ackerman

Age: 15

Gender (if transgender or such, what pronoun of preference): female, she/her

Hair: loose strawberry blond curls

Eye Color: teal gold

Body Type: hourglass, healthy

Skin Color: sun kissed skin

First Outfit: pink glitter halter top, white microminiskirt, pink platforms, silver heart locket with a photograph of her and her sister inside, blue stone earrings

Likes: dogs, movies, parties, acting, her sister, winning

Dislikes: losing, lying (but she'll do it!), mosquitoes, the color black

Romance?: yes!

Sexuality: homosexual

Withey make friends or enemies: probably more enemies than friends, but a few friends

Personality: sweet, adorable, and innocent on the outside, this girl is able to pick you up when you're down, and is the friend you can count on... And if she's the reason you were hurt in the first place, you'll never know. This actress is truly a cynical, conniving strategist, desperate to win to help her sick twin sister Emma, through any means necessary. She's very protective by nature, but tries to distance herself from her emotions to help her sister. born in a lower middle class family, Amanda has always known how to get what she wants... But when her twin became sick with cancer at age 15, she knew she had to get serious, fast, to pay medical bills. She found total drama, and is hoping desperately to get on and get the cash. She knows she'll have to lie, cheat, and act her way to the top... And she knows she can do it, too.

Reason for entering: she needs the money to pay for Emma's cancer treatments

First Song: Body by Mother Mother

Name: Michio Takashi

Age: 17

Gender: male

Hair: slightly long messy black hair

Eye Color: dark green

Body Type: very athletic with a bit of fat around his stomach

Skin Color: very light tan

First Outfit: sleeveless black shirt with "DTYD" (Dance Til You Die) on the back, white loose pants and black sneakers with "DTYD" on the outsides

Likes: Dancing, reading, ping pong, trying new dance moves.

Dislikes: cheaters, noobs, failing

Romance? Yes, his complete opposite; someone who is rude, insensitive and just a no good person

Sexuality: Bisexual

Withey make friends or enemies  
Friends: supportive people who can help him improve and perfect his dancing

Enemies: low down cheaters

Personality: Michio has two very different personalities. When he's dancing, he's charismatic and reckless but when he's not, he's very laid back and a "go with the flow" person

Reason for entering: great chance to provide and rank his dancing skills

First Song: I Like it Loud (nightcore mix)

Name: Lilia Brady

Age: 15

Gender (if transgender or such, what pronoun of preference): female, she/her

Hair: soft, golden blonde

Eye Color: hazel

Body Type: thin, c cup

Skin Color: light tan

First Outfit: black riding jacket, green plaid miniskirt, white collared button-up, black stockings, white sneakers, hair in two high ponytails

Likes: writing, books, sketching, learning, hot bodies, drinking, mind games

Dislikes: boredom, stress, fear, anger, bicycles, eye gore

Romance?: most definitely

Sexuality: bisexual

Withey make friends or enemies: both

Personality: she's honest, smart, and strong. She's also reckless, irresponsible, and can be cruel. She doesn't think before she acts, and she lets her emotions get the better of her at times. She isn't the type you would expect to know anything, but she has a mind like an encyclopedia, and can call up facts in an instant.

Reason for entering: to get away from the crushing boredom

First Song: Pretty Little Psycho (nightcore)

Name:Sam Kirkland

Age:16

Gender (if transgender or such, what pronoun of preference)MTF prefered pronoun feminine

Hair:blonde emo pixie haircut

Eye Color:blue

Body Type:petite Lolita type short 5'3,white eye shadow,eye liner,mascara,pink lip gloss,has rainbow braces over her teeth,button nose,rosy cheeks,small lips,long eyelashes,freckles over nose and cheeks,

Skin Color:zoey's skin color

First Outfit:white blouse dress,blue sweater ,white stockings,black mary jane shoes,two blue snowflakes barrettes in her hair,wears rainbow braces,diamond Mickey mouse earrings

Likes:Disney,Lady Gaga,baking,pink and blue,dresses,make-up,plushies,animals,

Dislikes:being called boy man guy or dude,intolerant people,the dark,guys flirting with her then backing out when realizing she has a guy's body,swearing,guys thinking she's weak  
Romance?yes with sweet smart understanding tall boys

Sexuality:like boys

Withey make friends or enemies:making friends are one of her main reasons for being there and the enemies she would make are people who call her boy

Personality:she's a sweet innocent girl with a bubbly personality always help people in need but when angered acts like demon and will rip the person to shreds unless they apologize and mean it,clumsy,naive

Reason for entering:she wants friends and she loves dancing,she does jazz,waltz,ballet,and belly dance

First Song:Lola by Kinks

Name: Joss Alena  
Age:17  
Gender: Girl  
Hair: red  
eyes: green  
body type: average  
skin color: slightly tan  
first outfit: tee with the words "more army than you can handle, leans  
Likes: anime, contact sports  
Dislikes: trendheads  
Romance: why not  
Sexuality: bi  
Friends and enemies: probably  
personality: strong willed,  
reason: she wanted to  
First song: one woman army.

Name: Hayden Jones

Age:15

Gender: FtM transgender, prefers male pronouns

Hair:ashy blond

Eyes:brown

Body Type: athletic build

Skin: tan

First Outfit: t shirt with a smiley face, jeans and sneakers

Likes: football, being with other people

Dislikes: being called a sissie.

Romance: yeah

Sexuality: straight

Friends. It's very hard to be his enemy

Personality: laidback

Reason: to have fun

Song: La da Dee

Name: Kaden Jens

Age: 18

Gender: male

Hair: Orange

Eye: blue

Body Type: skinny

Skin: pale

First Outfit: knock off Giorgio Armani suit fedora

Likes: sugar. And lots of it

Dislikes: people crying

Romance: um ok

Sexuality: bi

Friends, enemies, he's not picky

Personality: childish

Reason: his dad's in jail, mom doesn't care, so social worker volunteered him.

Song: I can't decide, by the scissor sisters

Name:Alec Smith

Age: 15

Gender: male

Hair: dark blonde

Eyes: blue

Body Type: athletic

Skin: tan

First Outfit: cowboy costume

Likes: base ball, superheroes

Dislikes: bullies

Romance: sure

Sexuality: straight

Friends, but might make enemies due to his annoyingness

Personality: loyal

Reason: to be a hero

Song: Cotton Eye Joe

Name Haley Wells

Age 17

Gender female

Hair dyed blonde

Eyes blue

Body Type super skinny

Skin: tan

First Out fit strapless dress, designer leggings, heels

Likes Hollywood, fashion

Dislikes: people telling her what to do

Romance: Hell yes

Sexuality: heterosexual

Friends

Reason to jumpstart her career

Song Bo$$


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome back to Total Drama Dance Battle! Last time Haley was kicked off. Now, Lets begin! First up is Sam Kirkland singing Best Friend by Toybox."

Sam comes out in a light blue hoodie with hearts, blue converse, shorts and rainbow socks.

"Who ha... who ha

na nanana na na nanana na na... na nanana na na nanana na na  
have you ever been in love

he's my best friend best of all best friends  
do you have a best friend too  
he tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy  
hey you should get a best friend too

who ha... who ha  
hello baby can i see your smile  
i'm goin to a party and it's gonna be wild (ok)  
can i come i am feeling alone  
no friends are never alone (that's right)

maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
excuse me i could also be your girl  
lately everyone is making fun  
na nanana na na nanana na na

he's my best friend best of all best friends  
do you have a best friend too  
he tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy  
hey you should get a best friend too (a best friend)  
who ha... who ha (X2)  
na nanana na na nanana na na  
who ha...who ha

aloha baby let's go to the beach  
yeah girls in bikini are waiting for me [aha]  
but i was hoping for a summer romance  
so why can't you take a chance (ok)

maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
excuse me i could also be your girl  
lately everyone is making fun  
na nanana na na nanana na na

he's my best friend best of all best friends  
do you have a best friend too  
he tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy  
hey you should get a best friend too (a best friend)  
who ha...who ha (X2)  
who ha...who ha  
na nanana na na nanana na na

maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
excuse me i could also be your girl  
lately everyone is making fun  
let's get this party on  
hit me with that laser gun

ooh whoa whoa  
[come on boys]  
who ha... who ha  
oh whoa whoa  
you should get a best friend too

he's my best friend best of all best friends  
do you have a best friend too  
he tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy  
hey you should get a best friend too (a best friend)  
who ha...who ha (X2)  
he's soooo sweet  
na nanana na na nanana na na"

"Great! Now is Dark singing Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold."

Dark enters in a black cloak, black bat wings that are slightly torn, a skull mask; fake blood is dripping down from his sleeves and mask.

'Hey kid, do I have your attention?

I know the way you've been living  
Life's so reckless, tragedy endless  
Welcome to the family

Hey, there's something missing  
Only time will alter your vision  
Never in question, lethal injection  
Welcome to the family

Not long ago you'd find the answers  
Were so crystal clear  
Within a day you find yourself  
Living in constant fear

Can you look at yourself now?  
Can you look at yourself?  
You can't win this fight

In a way it seems  
There's no one to call  
When our thoughts are so numb  
And our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside  
We all have answers to find  
But you can't win this fight

Hey, I have to question  
What's with the violent aggression?  
Details blurry, lost him too early  
Welcome to the family

Hey, why won't you listen?  
Can't help the people you're missing  
It's been done, a casualty rerun  
Welcome to the family

I try and help you with the things  
That can't be justified  
I need to warn you  
That there is no way to rationalize

So have you figured it out now?  
So have you figured it out?  
You can't win this fight

In a way it seems  
There's no one to call  
When our thoughts are so numb  
And our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside  
We all have answers to find  
But you can't win this fight

We're here for you and all mankind  
I've lost my mind  
Psychotic, Rapid dementia  
I won't be fine

I see your a king whos been dethroned  
Cast out in a world you'll never know  
Stand down, place your weapons by your side  
It's our war, in the end we'll surely lose  
But that's all right

So have you figured it out now?  
So have you figured it out?

And in a way it seems  
There's no one to call  
When our thoughts are so numb  
And our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside  
We all have answers to find  
But you can't win this fight

Deep inside where nothing's fine  
I've lost my mind  
You're not invited so step aside  
I've lost my

Deep inside where nothing's fine  
I've lost my mind  
You're not invited so step aside  
I lost my"

"Ok, next is Hayden, singing Hey There Delilah by Plain White."

Hayden comes out wearing a white button up shirt and jeans

'Hey there, Delilah

What's it like in New York city?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true

Hey there, Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there, Delilah  
I know times are gettin' hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there, Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'd just laugh along because we'd know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there, Delilah  
You be good, and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be makin' history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there, Delilah, here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah  
Oh woah, oh  
Oh"

"Wonderful. Up next is Kaden with Such Horrible Things by Creature Feature."

Kaden comes out wearing a black shirt withe the words "I hid the Body" and dark jeans.

"Sit Back Now

Let Me Tell You A Tale  
Where Justice Does Not Prevail

About An Ill-Fated Life  
So Very Full Of Strife  
Where Two Wrongs Do Not Make A Right

So

When I Was Born  
I Did Surely Scorn  
My Proud Parent's Name  
Then Their Lives Went Down The Drain  
Drove Them Insane  
My Birth Was A Curse  
I Bit The Nurse  
Oh, But I Love The Worst  
I Deserve To Be Slowly Submersed  
Dried Out Then Laid In A Hearse

When I Was Two  
I Poured Super Glue  
Into My Fathers Hair  
As He Sat Unaware  
In His Arm Chair  
Much To His Dismay  
Had To Cut It All Away  
Oh, But It Felt Great  
I Deserve To Cut And Filleted  
Then Tossed About In Disarray  
Until The Pieces Melt Away

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
(Not Quite What He Seems)  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Four  
I'd Wait By The Door  
With A Knife In My Hand  
And A Most Devious Plan  
It Would Be Quite Grand  
As The Mail Fell Through The Slot  
The Sharp Edge He Got  
Oh, But I Love The Thought  
I Deserve To Be Tied In A Knot  
Broken Bones And Blood Clots

When I Was Six  
I Used To Trick  
The Next Door Neighbors Son  
In The Woods We Would Run  
Time For Fun  
Hide N Seek Has A Cost  
He Would Be Forever Lost  
Oh, But I Love To Scoff  
I Deserve To Have My Head Lopped Off  
Hidden And Covered In Moss  
Until This Memory's Forgot

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
(Not Quite What He Seems)  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Eight  
I Used To Hate  
The Color Of My House  
So As Quiet As A Mouse  
I Burned It Down  
To The Ground  
When No One Was Around  
Oh, But I Love The Sound  
I Deserve To Be Quickly Put Down  
Rotting Six-Feet Underground

When I Was Ten  
I Used To Pretend  
To Drown In The Sea  
Till They'd Come To Rescue Me  
Then Preceed  
To Laugh In Their Face  
Such A Disgrace  
Oh, But I Love The Taste  
I Deserve To Have My Brains Displaced  
All Over The Fireplace  
Until This Life Has Been Erased

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
(Not Quite What He Seems)  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Twelve  
I Used To Delve  
Into Evil Schemes  
Just To Elicit Screams  
Boost My Self Esteem  
Pushed My Sister Down A Well  
She Just Fell  
Oh, But I Love To Dwell  
I Deserve To Roast Deep Down In Hell  
Where No One Can Hear Me Yell

When I Was Fourteen  
Nothing Much Happened

Well  
There Was That One Time

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
Not Quite What He Seems  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Sixteen  
Life Was Frightening  
My Brother Was Quite Dull  
So With Laughter In My Skull  
Pushed Him In A Hole  
Then Buried Him Alive  
He Barely Survived  
Oh, But I Love The Cries  
I Deserve To Be Battered And Fried  
In An Electric Chair That's Set On High

Now That I'm Eighteen  
I Still Hate Things  
From This Padded Cell I Call My Home  
No Friends, No Phone  
No Life To Call My Own

Here I Will Lie  
Until The Very Day I Die  
Until My Blood Begins To Dry  
And I Return To The Darkness From Whence I Came

So

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems

Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
I'm Exactly What I Seem"

" Next up is Alec with We are One by Pitbull

Alec enters the stage in a soccer jersey and shorts.

"Put your flags up in the sky (Put them in the sky)

And wave them side to side (Side to side)  
Show the world where you're from  
(Show 'em where you're from)  
Show the world we are one (One, love, life)

Ole ole ole ola  
Ole ole ole ola  
Ole ole ole ola  
Ole ole ole ola

When the going gets tough  
The tough get going  
One love, one life, one world  
One fight, whole world, one night, one place  
Brazil, everybody put your flags  
In the sky and do what you feel

It's your world, my world, our world today  
And we invite the whole world, whole world to play  
It's your world, my world, our world today  
And we invite the whole world, whole world to play

Es mi mundo, tu mundo, el mundo de nosotros  
Invitamos a todo el mundo a jugar con nosotros

Put your flags up in the sky (Put 'em in the sky)  
And wave them side to side (Side to side)  
Show the world where you're from (Show them where you're from)  
Show the world we are one (One love, life)

Ole ole ole ola  
Ole ole ole ola  
Ole ole ole ola  
Ole ole ole ole

One night watch the world unite

Two sides, one fight and a million eyes  
Full heart's gonna work so hard  
Shoot, fall, the stars fists raised up towards the sky  
Tonight watch the world unite, world unite, world unite  
For the fight, fight, fight, one night  
Watch the world unite  
Two sides, one fight and a million eyes

Hey, hey, hey, forza forza come and sing with me  
Hey, hey, hey, ole ola come shout it out with me  
Hey, hey, hey, come on now  
Hey, hey, hey, come on now  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

Put your flags up in the sky (Put 'em in the sky)  
And wave them side to side (Side to side)  
Show the world where you're from (Show them where you're from)  
Show the world we are one (One love, life)

Ole ole ole ola  
Ole ole ole ola  
Ole ole ole ola  
Ole ole ole ola

Claudia Leitte, obrigado

É meu, é seu  
Hoje é tudo nosso  
Quando chega o mundo inteiro pra jogar é pra mostrar que eu posso  
Torcer, chorar, sorrir, gritar  
Não importar o resultado, vamos extravasar

Put your flags up in the sky (Put 'em in the sky)  
And wave them side to side (Side to side)  
Show the world where you're from (Show them where you're from)  
Show the world we are one (One love, life)

Ole ole ole ola  
Ole ole ole ola  
Ole ole ole ola  
Ole ole ole ola"

"And now we have Joss singing Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz."

Joss enters stage in a vest, leggings, clown mask on to one side and a tee with the Union Flag.

"Haha haha haha haha

Haha haha haha haha ha

Feel good  
(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good  
(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good  
(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good  
(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good

(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good  
(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good  
(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good  
(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good

City's breakin' down on a camel's back  
They just have to go 'cos they don't know whack  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You won't get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free

You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style  
A melancholy town where we never smile  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep  
My dreams, they gotta catch me, 'cos I don't get sleep, no

Windmill, windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down

Love forever, love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats  
Lining them up like a** cracks  
Ladies, ponies, at the track  
It's my chocolate attack

Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here  
(Here)  
Care bear reppin' in the heart of this here  
(Here)  
Now watch me as I gravitate  
Haha haha ha

Yo, we goin' to ghost town, this Motown  
With yo' sound you in the blink  
Gon' bite the dust, can't fight with us  
With your sound you kill the Inc.

So, don't stop, get it, get it  
(Get it)  
Until you jet ahead  
Now watch the way I navigate  
Haha haha ha

(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good  
(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good  
(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good  
(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good

Windmill, windmill for the land  
Turn seven hand in hand  
Take it all let on your stride  
It is ticking, falling down

Love forever, love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Don't stop, s**t it, get it  
Should be proud your captains in it  
(Feel good)  
Steady, watch me navigate  
Haha haha ha  
(Feel good)

Don't stop, s**t it, get it  
Should be proud your captains in it  
(Feel good)  
Steady, watch me navigate  
Haha haha ha  
(Feel good)

(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good  
(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good  
(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good  
(Shake it shake it, sh-shake it shake it)  
Feel good

Haha haha ha ha haaa..."

"Up next is Lilia with the song Digital World by Amaranthe"

Lilia comes onto the stage from the left wearing a pink crop top, blue skirt with suspenders, light up kids sneakers and her hair in two pigtails.

"We spin the world like a pinball machine  
We have thoughts of a life in abundance  
Day and night we wish movies were real  
And what is behind the screen is our entrance

I'm like a satellite  
Transmitting different eras  
I am the voice of the next generation  
Completely digital  
Create synthetic auras  
Start a revolution now

You will never have to cry  
'Cause the future is sold  
You can never die  
And you'll never grow old  
But everything  
Surrounding you is digital  
Never break the mold  
You do as you're told  
Freedom is for sale  
If you give them control  
Erase return  
In a digital world

I know it feels like you are part of a dream  
You can fly and fight wars without judgement  
You respawn and mistakes will repeal  
But you will always be searching for an answer

I'm like a satellite  
Transmitting different eras  
I am the voice of the next generation  
Completely digital  
Create synthetic auras  
Start a revolution now"

"Very good. Up next is Amanda, singing What Does It Take To Get You by Dave Days".

I woke up  
In the middle of the night  
Out of luck  
With this girl on my mind  
She got away now  
I'm trying to explain how  
I fell in love  
Thats what I like to call it  
But not enough  
It's like I never saw it  
Drifting away I am  
Finding words to say  
But it all goes  
Whoa _[x8]_

What does it take to get you  
If I never met you  
I wouldn't have ran  
Across the country like  
I'm out of my mind  
What does it take to hold you  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
When I'm here without you  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
I don't know where to start  
I gotta find you and your heart  
Before it falls apart

I stayed up  
In the dead of the night  
I made plans  
If they turn out right  
You'll close your eyes and  
Think about the times when  
Think about it  
We fell in love  
But didn't try to say it  
Knew what it was  
The moment that we played it  
We all lose sometimes  
I cant get her off my mind  
Whoa whoa  
I'm Finding words to say  
But it all goes  
Whoa whoa  
What does it take to get you  
If I never met you  
I wouldn't have ran  
Across the country like  
I'm out of my mind  
What does it take to hold you  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
When I'm here without you  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
I don't know where to start  
I gotta find you and your heart  
Before it falls apart

What does it take to make it real  
The world still spins and  
I'm still feeling  
Your hand right next to mine  
I play it back thousand times  
I wish I took a photograph  
For every moment that we laughed  
I'm hung up and cant relax  
Because she's so far away  
What does it take to get you _[x3]_  
If I never met you  
I wouldn't have ran  
Across the country like  
I'm out of my mind  
What does it take to hold you  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
When I'm here without you  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
I don't know where to start  
I gotta find you and your heart  
Before it falls apart  
What does it take  
I'm finding words to say  
Before it falls apart _[x2]_  
Yeah yeah  
Before it falls apart..."

"Great Job. And last but certainly not least, Michio Takashi with Stamp On The Ground by Italobrothers".

Michio gets onto the stage wearing blue skinny jeans with a Japanese character for step in gold on the sides, a white tee shirt with a red dot in the middle and low top sneakers with gold heels.

"Stamp on the ground

Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Moving all around  
Tep tep da dow  
Stamp on the ground  
Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Moving all around  
We're jumping all around  
Düp düp düp düp düp  
Jumping all around

Drop the beat

We're jumping all around  
Düp düp düp düp düp

We're sending out an invitation  
To everyone in every nation  
But don't sleep get on the run  
Stop thinkin' and have some fun!

Stamp on the ground  
Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Moving all around  
Tep tep da dow  
Stamp on the ground  
Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Moving all around  
We're jumping all around

Stamp on the ground  
Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Moving all around  
Tep tep da dow  
Stamp on the ground  
Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Moving all around  
We're jumping all around  
Düp düp düp düp düp

Drop the beat

So come and join our love foundation  
Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration  
'Cause we are about to ignite  
And we wanna go out tonight!

Stamp on the ground  
Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Moving all around  
Tep tep da dow  
Stamp on the ground  
Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Moving all around  
We're jumping all around  
Düp düp düp  
Jumping all around

Drop the beat

Jumping all around  
Düp düp düp düp düp  
Jumping all around."

"And that concludes today's episode of Total Drama Dance Battle!


	6. Chapter 6

just a quick authors note guys, since i have no other way to reach the guy behind Darkness. FOR THE LOVE OF MERCY, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THE SONG AND OUTFIT FOR ROUND THREE, YOU FORFEIT THE GAME! okay, im done


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back to Total Drama Dance Battle! Last time was a non elimination round. But this time isn't. Today we're starting off with Jo's with the song Volatile Times by IAMX Then its Sam with the song Fly Away by TeddyLoid. Following Sam is Hayden with Immortals by Fallout Boy After that its Michio with DJ got us Falling in Love Again by Usher ft Pitbull. Next its Kaden with Its The End of The World as We Know It by REM. Then it's Amanda with Meant To Be Yours from Heathers the Muisical. After her is Lilia and the song Little Game by Benny. Next is Alex with Whip and Nae Nae by Silento. Then it it's Dark with Time of Dying by Three Days Grace."

Joss steps onto the stage wearing pinstripe loose trousers, white blouse, matching jacket and newsboy cap.

"Look at me, what have I become

I am lost I was once a gentleman  
But the thief came out in my London town  
So I must leave you now  
But I will remember the ups and the downs

Goodbye my friends  
Goodbye to the money  
Adieu to the f***ers that think that it's funny  
I just want to turn the lights on  
in these volatile times  
I just want to turn the lights on  
in these volatile times

Look at me in the apocalypse  
My European guilt, expecting instant fix  
I imagine all the brutal services  
Of ancient infidels  
Of all the wounded and the crying witches

Goodbye my friends  
Goodbye to the money  
Adieu to the f***ers that think that it's funny  
I just want to turn the lights on in these volatile times  
I just want to turn the lights on in these volatile times

I drove through countries like a marching funeral  
In the search of fools and utopias  
Along the lonely roads with all the empty human souls  
Filling their heavy hearts  
With slum religion and Coca-Cola  
Every book is read and I'm paralyzed  
Every fist is clenched, but I'm so tired

Goodbye my friends  
Goodbye to the money  
Adieu to the f***ers that think that it's funny  
I just want to turn the lights on  
in these volatile times  
I just want to turn the lights on  
in these volatile (volatile) times."

Sam enters wearing a pastel pink pea coat dress long black stocking with pink combat boots and a little black top hat with a pink ribbon.

"Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away. Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.

You are... You are... You are... You are...

Fly away... Fly away... Fly away... Fly away... Fly away... Fly away...

Heart stood still, when we first met. I thought we'd be together, yet. You're using me, for your own gain. And now I never feel the same.

Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away. Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away. Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away. Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.

You'll never find, a better time. Make a stand, you'll be fine. Not a game, and all it holds. Watch it now, as it unfolds.

You are... You are... You are... You are...

Fly away... Fly away... Fly away... Fly away... Fly away... Fly away...

Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away. Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.

You'll never find, a better time. Make a stand, you'll be fine. Not a game, and all it holds. Watch it now, as it unfolds.

Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away. Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away. Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away. Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.

You'll never find, a better time. Make a stand, you'll be fine. Not a game, and all it holds. Watch it now, as it unfolds.

Fly away!"

Hayden comes onto the stage in a white shirt with a brown trench coat, brown pants and headphones around his neck.

"They say we are what we are,

But we don't have to be,

I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way,

I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame,

I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams,

(Ooh)

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

(Ooh)

I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

And live with me forever now,

You pull the blackout curtains down,

Just not for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,

Is when it's tested again and again everyday,

I'm still comparing your past to my future,

It might be your wound but they're my sutures,

(Ooh)

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

(Ooh)

I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

And live with me forever now,

You pull the blackout curtains down,

Just not for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

(Immortals)

And live with me forever now,

And pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals

Immor- immortals

Immor- immortals

(Immortals)"

Michio gets onto the stage in a black unbuttoned shirt with matching pants and black and white sneakers. His hair is cut to look neater than before.

"Usher, Usher, Usher

(Yeah man)

So we back in the club with the bodies rockin' from side to side  
side side to side  
Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life  
back back to life  
Hands up, yeah suddenly we all got our hands up, no control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again  
So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gon' get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again

Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow  
There's just right now, now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gon' set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this mother down, down, down, down, down, down, down

Hands up, when the music drops, we both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again  
So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gon' get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again

Usher, don't lie  
Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil  
Get it, baby, hope you catch it like T.O., that's how we roll  
My life is a movie, and you just Tivo

Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock  
She don't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock  
Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock  
Mami on fire, pss, red hot

Bada bing, bada boom  
Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew  
And tonight it's just me and you

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love, fallin' in love  
So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gon' get you right

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again  
So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gon' get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again

Kaden enters from the left in a shirt that says "Ride the Rainbow" and black jeans.

"That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aeroplane -

Lenny Bruce is not afraid. Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn -  
world serves its own needs, regardless of your own needs. Feed it up a knock,  
speed, grunt no, strength no. Ladder structure clatter with fear of height,  
down height. Wire in a fire, represent the seven games in a government for  
hire and a combat site. Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the furies  
breathing down your neck. Team by team reporters baffled, trump, tethered  
crop. Look at that low plane! Fine then. Uh oh, overflow, population,  
common group, but it'll do. Save yourself, serve yourself. World serves its  
own needs, listen to your heart bleed. Tell me with the rapture and the  
reverent in the right - right. You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright  
light, feeling pretty psyched.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign tower. Slash and burn,  
return, listen to yourself churn. Lock him in uniform and book burning,  
blood letting. Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate. Light a candle,  
light a motive. Step down, step down. Watch a heel crush, crush. Uh oh,  
this means no fear - cavalier. Renegade and steer clear! A tournament,  
a tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives  
and I decline.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

The other night I tripped a nice continental drift divide. Mount St. Edelite.  
Leonard Bernstein. Leonid Breshnev, Lenny Bruce and Lester Bangs.  
Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom! You symbiotic, patriotic,  
slam, but neck, right? Right.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine...fine...

(It's time I had some time alone)"

Amanda comes in a bomber jacket, jeans and sneakers.

(spoken):  
"Come on, get dressed. You're my date to the apocalypse tonight!

(sung)  
You chucked me out like I was trash,  
For that you should be dead—  
But! But! But!  
Then it hit me like a flash,  
What if high school went away instead?  
Those a*** are the key!  
They're keeping you away from me!  
They made you blind, messed up your mind  
But I can set you free!

You left me and I fell apart,  
I punched the wall and cried—  
Bam! Bam! Bam!  
Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful s*** inside!  
And so I built a bomb  
Tonight this dance is Vietnam!  
Let's guarantee they'll never see their winning song!

I was meant to be yours!  
We were meant to be one!  
Don't give up on me now!  
Finish what we've begun!  
I was mean to be yours!

So when the brand new stage goes boom with no one left alive—  
Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!  
In the rubble of their tomb  
We'll plant this note explaining why they died!

(spoken):  
We, the competitiors of TDI  
Will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through  
To you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks  
No thanks. Signed the competitors of TDI  
'Goodbye.'

(sung):  
We'll watch the smoke poor out the doors.  
Bring marshmallows,  
We'll make s'mores!  
We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!

I was meant to be yours!  
We were meant to be one!  
I can't make this alone!  
Finish what we've begun!  
You were meant to be mine!  
I am all that you need!  
You carved open my heart!  
Can't just leave me to bleed!

Joss, baby, open the—open the door, please'  
C'mon Joss, open the door.  
Joss, baby, can we not fight anymore'  
Please, can we not fight anymore'  
I know that, sure, you're scared,  
I've been there. I can set you free!  
Baby, please, don't make me come in there!  
I'm gonna count to three!

(spoken) One! Two! F*** it!"

Lilia enters in blue and pink striped hoodie, jeans and flats.

Play us like pawns and relentlessly confine,  
Into living up to gender roles and having absent minds  
Don't you think it's funny how they tell us how to live?  
Don't you think it's funny how we're all delinquent kids?  
Like, hush now, don't say, don't say

Hush boy, oh hush boy, don't say a word  
Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt  
Hush girl, oh hush girl, just bat your eyes  
Play our little game, play our little game

Bounded all thoughts and corrected common sense  
You're raising suicidals with your predetermined titles  
Like "a mess, distressed, I am unimpressed, you're excess  
A dress is all you'll ever be."  
Gender roles impose control and deceive progressive times  
Welcome to the land of the broken minds

Hush boy, oh hush boy, don't say a word  
Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt  
Hush girl, oh hush girl, just bat your eyes  
Play our little game, play our little game _[2x]_

We feign opulence just to get by  
Put on false confidence just to feel alive  
They can't hurt me anymore  
There's nothing left to break of me  
There's nothing left to take from me  
'Cause, baby, it's easy to fake a smile  
When you've been doing it for a while  
Baby, it's easy to fake a smile  
When you've been doing it for a while

Hush boy, oh hush boy, don't say a word  
Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt  
Hush girl, oh hush girl, just bat your eyes  
Play our little game, play our little game _[2x]_

Hush boy, oh hush boy

Hush girl, oh hush girl

Play our little game  
Play our little game  
Play our little game  
Play our little game  
Won't you play with me?"

Alec gets onto the stage wearing jeans, ray bans, white shirt and leather jacket.

"Now watch me whip (Kill it!)

Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)  
Watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)

Now watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

 _[x2:]_  
Do the stanky leg (stank)  
Do the stanky leg (stank stank)  
Do the stanky leg (stank)  
Do the stanky leg (stank stank)

Now break your legs (break 'em, break 'em)  
Break your legs (break 'em dog)  
Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)  
Break your legs (break 'em dog)  
Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)  
Break your legs (break 'em dog)  
Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)  
Break your legs (break 'em dog)

Now watch me  
Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop  
Now watch me  
Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)  
Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)  
Watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)

Now watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Now watch me yule (Soulja)  
Now watch me superman (okay!)  
Now watch me yule (Soulja)  
Now watch me superman (okay!)

Now watch me yule (Soulja)  
Now watch me superman (okay!)  
Now watch me yule (Soulja)  
Now watch me superman (okay!)

Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff (Hold on)  
Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff

Now watch me  
Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop  
Now watch me  
Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)  
Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)  
Watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)

Now watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Crank dat'

Dark gets onto the stage wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers covered in fake blood. He has used makeup to make it look like he's been beaten up.

"On the ground I lay motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep, is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay, losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying."

"Well that's it folks. All contestants remember to send in their new outfits and songs for round 4! Don't forget to send in you vote!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Everybody! It's your host R.G, and welcome to Total Drama Dance Battle. First we have Sam with Putting on the Ritz by Taco. Then it's Dark with Hurry Up and Save Me by Tiffany Giardina. Then Michio with Let it Burn by Nightcore. Following him is Lilia with Loved Me Dead by Ludo. After her is Amanda with We're Not Gonna Take It. Next is Joss with I Think I Love You by The Partridge Family. Then it's Kaden with Francium by Hatasune Miku. After him is Hayden with Gold by Owl City. The contestant kicked of last time Alec. Let's begin!"

Sam steps onto the stage wearing a black tuxedo dress/leotard,white gloves,pink lace bow choker, black and white tap shoes, and a hairpin of pink carnations, big medium and small size of the flowers.

"If your blue and you don't know where to go to

why don't you go where fashion sits  
Puttin' on the Ritz.

Different types of wear all day coat pants  
with stripes and cut away coats for perfect fits  
Puttin' on the Ritz.

Dressed up like a million dollar trooper  
Trying hard to look like Gary Cooper  
Super-Duper

Come lets mix where Rockafellers  
walk with sticks or umbrellas  
in their mits  
Puttin' on the Ritz.

Have you seen the well to do  
Up and down Park Avenue  
On that famous through fare  
With their noses in the air  
High hats and narrow collars  
White spats and lots of dollars  
Spending every dime  
For a wonderful time.

If your blue and you don't know where to go to  
why don't you go where fashion sits  
Puttin' on the Ritz.

Different types of wear all day coat pants  
with stripes and cut away coats for perfect fits  
Puttin' on the Ritz.

Dressed up like a million dollar trooper  
Trying hard to look like Gary Cooper  
Super-Duper

Come lets mix where Rockafellers  
walk with sticks or umbrellas  
in their mits  
Puttin' on the Ritz.

Dressed up like a million dollar trooper  
Trying hard to look like Gary Cooper  
Super-Duper

If your blue and you don't know where to go to  
why don't you go where fashion sits  
Puttin' on the Ritz.  
Puttin' on the Ritz.  
Puttin' on the Ritz.  
Puttin' on the Ritz.

Move, I want ya to move  
Got to dance  
Got a dance

If your blue and you don't know where to go to  
why don't you go where fashion sits  
Puttin' on the Ritz.  
Puttin' on the Ritz."

Dark comes out wearing a red t-shirt, a green vest, grey shorts, and sneakers.

"I'm going through the same day

Same place, same way I always do

Then I saw you from the corner of my eye

And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie

Oh you got to me

My life was alright living in black and white

But you changed my point of view

Show me your colors

Show me your colors

Cuz without you I'm blue

(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive

And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive

And I do when I'm with you

(Show me your colors

Show me your colors)

I have to have control of myself

My thoughts, my mind

Cause the way it's going down

In my life I feel like a prisoner

In a light

Are you feeling me

Cuz the way you make my

Break my, shake my, walls around

I feel like I'm breaking out

Show me your colors

Show me your colors

Cuz without you I'm blue

(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive

And I do when I'm with you

(Hurry hurry up)

Hurry up and save me (Save me)

Hurry up and save me (Save you)

Hurry up and save me (Save me)

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive

And I do when I'm with you

My window's opened up

Tonight I'm crawling out

Will you be there are you waiting

Will you be there will you save me

(So just save me, so just save me)

(Save me, save me) You can save me

(Save me, save me) I know you can save me

So just, so just save me

Without you I'm blue

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive

And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me (Are you)

Hurry up and save me (Are you)

Hurry up and save me (Are you)

I just wanna feel alive

And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (Save me)

Hurry up and save me (Save me)

Hurry up and save me (Save me)

Hurry up and save me (Save me)

I just wanna feel alive

And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (Save you)

Hurry up and save me (Save me)

Hurry up and save me (Save you)

Hurry up and save me (Save me)

I just wanna feel alive

And I do when I'm with you (Save you)"

Michel enters from the left wearing a long black trench coat with a white t-shirt, white sneakers and black loose pants.

"I watch this city burn.

These dreams like ashes float away Your voice i never heard...

only silence.

Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?

where were you?

It all crashed down.

I never thought that you`d deceive me.

Where are you now?

(how long) can you stand the pain?

(how long) how long will you hide your face?

(how long) how long will you be afraid?

Are you afraid?

(how long) will you play this game?

(how long) will you fight or will you walk away?

(how long) how long will you let it burn?

Let it burn let it burn.

I watch this city burn these passions slowly smoldering.

A lesson never learned only... violence.

Is your world just a broken promise?

Is your love just a drop of rain?

Will we all just burn like fire?

Are you still there?

Tell me now!

(how long) can you stand the pain?

(how long) how long will you hide your face?

(how long) how long will you be afraid?

Are you afraid!?

(how long) will you play this game?

(how long) will you fight or will you walk away?

(how long) how long will you let it burn?

Let it burn, let it burn

.Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh

Ohhh

Ohhh

Ohhh

Will you wait till it all burns down?

Will you wait till it all burns down?

Will you wait till it all burns down?

Will you fight when it all burns down?

Will you stand when it all burns down?

Will you love when it all burns down?

Will it end when it all burns down?

Will you just let it all burn down?

(how long) can you stand the pain?

(how long) how long will you hide your face?

(how long) how long will you be afraid?

Are you afraid!?

(how long) will you play this game?

(how long) will you fight or will you walk away?

(how long) how long will you let it burn?

Let it burn, let it burn

Let it burn,let it burn!

Let it burn

ohh

Ohhh

Ohhh

Ohhh

Ohhh

Ohhh

Ohhh

Ohhh

Ohhh

Ohhh

Ohhh"

Lilia gets onto the stage wearing a green skirt, black blouse, white sneakers, green hairbow.

"Love me cancerously, like a salt-sore soaked in the sea

"High maintenance" means you're a gluttonous queen

Narcissistic and mean

Kill me romantically, fill my soul with vomit

then ask me for a piece of gum

Bitter and dumb, you're my sugarplum

You're awful, I love you...

[Chorus:]

She moves through moonbeams slowly

She knows just how to hold me

And when her edges soften, her body is my coffin

I know she drains me slowly

She wears me down to bones in bed...

Must be the sign on my head, it says

"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead

You're a faith-healer on tv

You're an office park without any trees

Corporate and cold, gushing for gold, leave me alone

You suck so passionately

You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature

Finger-bangin' my heart

You call me up drunk, does the fun ever start?

You're hideous...and sexy!

[Chorus]

Wow! Uh!

Love me cancerously

Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da! Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!

How's your new boy? Does he know about me?

You've got the mark of the beast

You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!

She moves through moonbeams slowly

She knows just how to hold me

And when her edges soften, her body is my coffin

I know she drains me slowly

She wears me down to bones in bed...

Wha' 'bout this sign on my head

It says "Oh love me dead!"

Love me dead! Love me dead! Love me dead!

Oh...love me dead!"

Amanda comes onto the stage wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, flip-flops.

"Oh We're Not Gonna Take It

no, We Ain't Gonna Take It

oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

we've Got The Right To Choose And

there Ain't No Way We'll Lose It

this Is Our Life, This Is Our Song

we'll Fight The Powers That Be Just

don't Pick Our Destiny 'cause

you Don't Know Us, You Don't Belong

oh We're Not Gonna Take It

no, We Ain't Gonna Take It

oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

oh You're So Condescending

your Gall Is Never Ending

we Don't Want Nothin', Not A Thing From You

your Life Is Trite And Jaded

boring And Confiscated

if That's Your Best, Your Best Won't Do

oh...

oh...

we're Right/yeah

we're Free/yeah

we'll Fight/yeah

you'll See/yeah

oh We're Not Gonna Take It

no, We Ain't Gonna Take It

oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

oh We're Not Gonna Take It

no, We Ain't Gonna Take It

oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

no Way!

oh...

oh...

we're Right/yeah

we're Free/yeah

we'll Fight/yeah

you'll See/yeah

we're Not Gonna Take It

no, We Ain't Gonna Take It

we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

we're Not Gonna Take It, No!

no, We Ain't Gonna Take It

we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

just You Try And Make Us

we're Not Gonna Take It

come On

no, We Ain't Gonna Take It

you're All Worthless And Weak

we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

now Drop And Give Me Twenty

we're Not Gonna Take It

oh Crinch Pin

no, We Ain't Gonna Take It

oh You And Your Uniform

we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore"

Joss enters the stage wearing a red dress with a silver heart necklace.

"I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream

Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain

Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head

And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread

I think I love you (I think I love you)

This morning I woke up with this feeling

I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself

I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it

And did not go and shout it when you walked into the room

I think I love you (I think I love you)

I think I love you so what am I so afraid of

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for

I think I love you isn't that what life is made of

Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way

I don't know what I'm up against

I don't know what it's all about

I got so much to think about

Hey, I think I love you so what am I so afraid of

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for

I think I love you isn't that what life is made of

Though it worries me to say I never felt this way

Believe me you really don't have to worry

I only wanna make you happy and if you say "hey go away" I will

But I think better still I'd better stay around and love you

Do you think I have a case let me ask you to your face

Do you think you love me?

I think I love you

I think I love you

I think I love you

I think I love you

I think I love you

I think I love you

I think I love you

I think I love you"

Kaden comes out wearing a white shirt, jeans and a pair of headphones.

"Quick, put up a chamo chamo

Chamo~n po-telling, po-teller

Surpass a ship

Gem hunting barbarians with lots of bean ten-don

Wholesome tears are like the autumn rain front?

Pe, loli rights came around here

Most↑Taaa Taaa tatatatatatatata↑

King mushroom km km neck technique

Neck silver super oo-ooh

Oo gu-subro pie

Tatatatatatatatata tatatata↓

I-hihhihihhihihihhhihihiihhihii

Dragon Quest front line Ready readyy ready rready

Rare sizu, rare sizu!

Ready readyy ready rready

Quick, put up a chamo chamo

Chamo~n po-telling, po-teller

Surpass a ship

Gem hunting barbarians with lots of bean ten-don

Wholesome tears are like the autumn rain front?

Pe, loli rights came around here

Most↑Taaa Taaa tatatatatatatata↑

King mushroom km km neck technique

Neck silver super oo-ooh

Oo gu-subro pie

Tatatatatatatatata tatatata↓

I-hihhihihhihihihhhihihiihhihii

Dragon Quest front line Ready readyy ready rready

Rare sizu, rare sizu!

Ready readyy ready rready

Laalalalala lalalala la la

Laalaalaalalalala

Quick, put up a chamo chamo

Chamo~n po-telling, po-teller

Surpass a ship

Gem hunting barbarians with lots of bean ten-don

Wholesome tears are like the autumn rain front?

Pe, loli rights came around here

Most↑Taaa Taaa tatatatatatatata↑

King mushroom km km neck technique

Neck silver super oo-ooh

Oo gu-subro pie

Tatatatatatatatata tatatata↓

I-hihhihihhihihihhhihihiihhihii

Dragon Quest front line Ready readyy ready rready

Rare sizu, rare sizu!

Ready readyy ready rready

Laalalalala lalalala la la

Laalaalaalalalalalalalala

Laalalalala lalalala la la

Laalalalala lalalala

dddddd...

Laalaalaalalalalalalalala

Laalalalala lalalala

La la laalaalaalalalalalalala

Quick, put up a chamo chamo

Chamo~n po-telling, po-teller

Surpass a ship

Gem hunting barbarians with lots of bean ten-don

Wholesome tears are like the autumn rain front?

Pe, loli rights came around here

Most↑Taaa Taaa tatatatatatatata↑

King mushroom km km neck technique

Neck silver super oo-ooh

Oo gu-subro pie

Tatatatatatatatata tatatata↓

I-hihhihihhihihihhhihihiihhihii

Dragon Quest front line Ready readyy ready rready

Rare sizu, rare sizu!

Ready readyy ready rready

oh

Oo gu-subro pie

Tatatatatatatatata tatatata↓

I-hihhihihhihihihhhihihiihhihii

Dragon Quest front line Ready readyy ready rready

Rare sizu, rare sizu!

Ready readyy ready rready

Laalaalalalalaa

Oo gu-subro pie

Tatatatatatatatata tatatata↓

I-hihhihihhihihihhhihihiihhihii

Dragon Quest front line Ready readyy ready rready

Rare sizu, rare sizu!

Ready readyy ready rready

Quick, put up a chamo cha tyaaaatttyya

Chamo~n po-telling, po-teller

Gem hunting barbarians with lots of bean ten-don

Wholesome tears are like the autumn rain front huh huh?

Rero rero rights came around here

Most↑Taaa Taaa tatatatatatatata tttttttt↑

King mushroom km km neck technique

Neck silver super oo-ooh

Oo gu-subro pie

Tatatatatatatatata tatatata↓

I-hihhihihhihihihhhihihiihhihii

Dragon Quest front line Ready readyy ready rready

Rare sizu, rare sizu!

Ready readyy ready rready!"

Hayden gets onto the stage in a dark green hoodie and black jeans.

"Stand on up and take a bow

There's something there, and it's showing

There's no need to look around

You're the best we've got going

Shout out to the dreams you'll chase

Shout out to the hearts you'll break

Nothing's gonna stop you now

I guess you better be goin'

You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near

Inside of my heart, you're here

Go on, it's gotta be time

You're starting to shine

'Cause what you got is

Go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-old,

I know, You're gold.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh,

I know, I know

I don't need the stars in the night,

I found my treasure.

All I need is you by my side

So shine forever

Go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-old,

I know, You're gold.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh,

I know, You're gold.

It wont take you long to get

When you feel like you're soarin'

So write it all and don't forget

You gotta tell us your story

Shout out to the friends back home

Shout out to hearts you've known

You gave 'em nothing but the best

Yeah, and you can tell 'em your story

You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near

Inside of my heart, you're here

Go on, it's gotta be time

You're starting to shine

'Cause what you got is

Go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-old,

I know, You're gold.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh,

I know, I know

I don't need the stars in the night,

I've found my treasure.

All I need is you by my side

So shine forever

Go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-old,

I know, You're gold.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh,

I know, You're gold.

'Cause what you got is

Go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-old,

I know, You're gold.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh,

I know, I know

I don't need the stars in the night,

I've found my treasure.

All I need is you by my side

So shine forever

Go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-old,

I know, You're gold.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh,

I know, You're gold.

You're gold

You're gold

You're gold"

"That's it for today is a non elimination round. But there's a new twist. From now on each round will have a different theme. Next times theme is movie villain songs. See you next time on Total Drama Dance Battle!"

A/N: for the second chapter of Behind The Scenes of TDDB, I need everyone's opinion on the others for a confessional, as well as their opinions on their chances of winning.


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to the fifth round of Total Drama Dance Battle. Our contestants songs are as follows. Sam with Poor Unfortunate Souls, Lilia with Nightmare, Amanda with Europe Skies, Michio with Hannibal's Theme, Dark with Drive us Bats, Kaden with In The Dark Of The Night, Joss with Cruella De Vil and finally Haden with Trust In Me."

Sam enters the stage wearing a black hooded cloak, short tight mahogany corset with black bow and lace,black small overall,black fishnets stockings, and black high heel boots.

"The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself

Can you do that?

My dear, sweet child, that's what I do  
It's what I live for  
To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself  
Poor souls with no one else to turn to

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them  
Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

Have we got a deal?  
If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again  
But you'll have your man  
Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?  
Oh, and there is one more thing  
We haven't discussed the subject of payment  
But I don't have-  
I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle  
What I want from you is your voice  
But without my voice, how can I-  
You'll have your looks, your pretty face  
And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle babble for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man

Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead  
Make your choice  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul

Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaucitis  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me

Now, sing  
Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah  
Keep singing!  
Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah"

Lilia gets onto the stage wearing a black gown with a silver crown and white gloves.

"We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness

I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted  
I won't let anyone interfere with  
Everything that is to come in the future

A fruit has told me of the future  
This city has forgotten reason  
These distorted and black times will  
Change into ideals, into dreams

Why? Am I a broken messiah?  
The "end" that everyone has wished for...

We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness  
I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted  
I won't let anyone interfere with  
Everything that is to come in the future

One day I will show you  
The sky that shines with light

Why? Am I a broken messiah?  
The "paradise" that everyone dreamed of...

We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness  
I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted  
I won't let anyone interfere with  
Everything that is to come in the future

One day I will show you  
The world that shines with light"

Amanda enters wearing a white nightgown.

"Now I'm home but I cannot stay

I dream of you every day  
Got to know every inch of you  
Will you make my dream come true?

There's no place like home they say  
You're my home so hear me pray

I don't know you but I need more time  
Promise me you'll be mine  
Birds are flying over Europe skies  
Tell me please, why can't I?

Times have changed but so have I  
I view my life through your eyes  
On the go in my tourist's shoes  
But I'll stay truthful to you

'Cause there's no place like home they say  
You're my home so I guess I'll stay

I don't know you but I need more time  
Promise me you'll be mine  
Birds are flying over Europe skies  
Tell me please, why can't I?

I don't know you but I need more time  
Promise me you'll be mine  
Birds are flying over Europe skies  
Tell me please, why can't I?"

Michio comes onto the stage in a dark blue jumpsuit, black shoes and a Hannibal Lecter mask.

(There is no lyrics in this so here's a link to what it sounds like: watch?v=rJ07nxw88gQ)

Dark slides in wearing a white dress shirt, black dress shoes, a black trench coat, a black fedora, and an orange staff.

" _He always has a sidekick,_

 _Some boy wonder at his call!_  
 _His utility belt holds everything,_  
 _Can't find that at the mall!_  
 _The Batmobile is super fast,_  
 _There is no car that is surpassed!_  
 _It's a good thing we've got Arkham,_  
' _Cause he really drives us bats!_

 _Drives us bats!_  
 _Drives us bats!_  
 _He really drives us bats, bats, bats!_  
 _He drives us bats!_

 _Whether dancing the bats you see,_  
 _Or using an array of tools,_  
 _He's always got the answer!_  
 _He makes us look like fools!_  
 _He's got no super powers,_  
 _He's just a flying rat!_  
 _It's a good thing we've got Arkham,_  
 _Cause he really drives us bats!_

 _Drives Us Bats!_

 _World's Greatest Detective!_

 _Drives Us Bats!_

 _Foiling every evil scheme!_

 _He really drives us bats, bats, bats!_  
 _He drives us bats!_

 _Even without shark repellent..._

 _He's tougher than he seems._

 _Other heroes often ask..._

 _Why is he always the top cat?_

 _He drives us bats, drives us bats, drives us bats!"_

Kaden jumps onto the stage in a grey full body coat and a cossack hat.

"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning

And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
It scared me out of my wits -  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!

I was once the most mystical man in all Russia.  
When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one little girl got away!  
Little Anya, beware,  
Rasputin's awake!

In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...

Revenge will be sweet

When the curse is complete!

In the dark of the night

She'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
AS the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Dasvidanya, Anya, your grace, farewell!

In the dark of the night terror will strike her!

Terror's the least I can do!

In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!

Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.

In the dark of the night

She'll be through!

In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her  
Find her!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom her!

My dear, here's a sign -

It's the end of the line!

In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster

In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

She'll be mine!"

Joss saunters (I really love that word) in, dressed in a fur coat with a fake pipe. The kind that blows out bubbles.

"Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil

If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella

The curl in her lips, the ice in her stare  
The innocent children better beware  
She's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for Cruella De Vil

At first you think Cruella is a devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You come to realize you've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath a rock

This vampire bat, this inhuman beast  
She ought to be locked up and never released  
The world was such a wholesome place  
Until Cruella, Cruella De Vil

At first you think Cruella is a devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You come to realize you've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath a rock

Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella

The curl in her lips, the ice in her stare  
All innocent children had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for Cruella De Vil"

Haden walks onto the stage wearing a safari guide outfit.

"Trust in me, just in me

Shut your eyes and trust in me  
You can sleep safe and sound  
Knowing I am around

Slip into silent slumber  
Sail on a silver mist  
Slowly and surely your senses  
Will cease to resist

Trust in me, just in me  
Shut your eyes and trust in me "

 **A/N: I'm alive! i've been think on ways to improve the story and going to writing seminars, might possibly have a crush on an actual real life girl, improved my nonexistent social skills and stuff and I'm ready. I think. Send in you votes and songs. The theme is a song that describes your feelings about a person in your life.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome to the sixth round of Total Drama Dance Battle. Last round Dark was booted off! Our contestants songs are as follows. Sam with Perfect Together for Hayden, Lilia with Let The Bodies Hit the Floor for Amanda, Amanda with Best friend for Joss, Michio with Glad you Came for his friend Aki, Kaden with Boomerang for his friend Ben, Joss with Rather Be for Amanda and finally Haden with Hey Soul Sister for Sam."

Sam enters the stage wearing a panda hoodie with pink bows on the ears a black tutu like skirt , black and white heart long socks and black combat boots

"If you were the popcorn

I would be the movie  
If you were strawberries  
Then I would be the smoothie  
If you were October  
I'd be apple cider  
And if you were the waffle fries  
Then I would be the slider

Cause you and me, we make each other better  
We may not be perfect but we're perfect together  
You and me, we'll make it through whatever  
We may not be perfect but we're perfect together

Da da da da _[x6]_

If you were Sunday brunch  
I'd be eggs and bacon  
If you were hot chocolate  
I'd be the winter night you stay in  
If you were a candy  
I would be the wrapper  
And if you were marshmallows  
Then I'd be the graham cracker

Cause you and me, we make each other better  
We may not be perfect but we're perfect together  
You and me, we'll make it through whatever  
We may not be perfect but we're perfect together

What's the point of apple pie  
Without the ice cream on the side  
That'd be like not having you tonight  
And what's the point of a fondue  
Without the chocolate too  
That'd be like me not having you

Da da da da _[x6]_

Cause you and me, we make each other better  
We may not be perfect but we're perfect together  
You and me, we'll make it through whatever  
We may not be perfect but we're perfect together

Da da da da _[x6]"_

Lilia gets onto the stage wearing braids, a pink sweater, violet skirt to past her knees, vintage boots, blue hairbow

"Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floooooor  
Beaten why for (why for)  
Can't take much more  
Here we go!  
Here we go!  
Here we go!  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
Now!  
Push me again  
This is the end  
Here we go!  
Here we go!  
Here we go!  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate  
consumed by fear  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floooooooor  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor "

Amanda enters wearing a lace and leather outfit.

"Everything makes me bleed

The sparkle won't shine if you don't feed it light  
Balls deep in reality  
I spend all my time getting strung out on life

It's not our world anymore  
It's not our world anymore

Your dead best friend is walking up the stairs  
He's walking up the stairs with you

What is the wind saying?  
Does it tell who isn't there?  
Do the spirits haunt us  
by blowing through our hair?

It's not our world anymore  
It's not our world anymore

Your dead best friend is walking up the stairs  
He's walking up the stairs with you

It's not our world  
And it never was  
And that's not our problem

That's not our problem anymore"

Michio comes onto the stage in a white tee shirt and black shorts

"The sun goes down

The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came"

Kaden jumps onto the stage in a large grey shirt and shorts.

"I spun and I stood, and I look back at the good,

And I remembered seeing ghosts, and I remembered being tiny.

I remembered always hiding with only flashlights lighting.  
Had to pee when you found the best spot. Bad timing.  
Climbing a dogwood. Barking, in bloom.  
Sting singing on the ceiling of a blue bedroom.  
Like a Harlem-mime summertime hootenanny barbecue:  
Screaming "I'm fine!", but I think they all knew.  
Cause you can't hide your childhood flying dreams  
Through your fishbowl-wall transparencies  
And the clock tick-tocked. It was time to leave.  
I walked away from everyone and everything,  
And I thought when I left, that I couldn't come back.  
With that old household never home again.  
And then, when I ran toward the one-man-band,  
I began abandoning all my friends.

All dressed up, like a spider in a cup  
Entirely divided from his hub  
Addressing injuries commissioned by the Suffolk county brier  
When building coverage out of rubber tires  
Or guns out of thumbs...  
Negotiated inter-stellar peace talks  
Mothership transmitting intel on the meatloaf  
Ummm... It's getting cold, sugar water getting warm  
Cruising to a future summer, suiting up for civil war  
How? All dressed up like a spider in a cup  
Hiding tiny butterflies inside his gut  
Having settled down, several thousand miles from his blood  
To climb and tirelessly high-dive into a sponge  
Space invaders through a paper Rita Hayworth  
Trying to tunnel 'till he ankle deep in pay-dirt  
Or halo deep in water...  
Glub glub... wondering if running  
Is considered by the people to be cowardly or cunning

[Hook] (x2)  
Boom-er-oomerang, Boom-er-oomerang  
Boom-er-oomerang, Boom-er-oomerang

I went east with a hole to fill in my chest.  
I went west with it filled: off to build a nest.  
I'm impressed. I'm depressed. I'm the best. I'm a mess.  
With a pretty little baby girl upon my chest.  
And next: progress, twist, turn, digress.  
Busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, never rest.  
I missed the rest as you might suspect,  
And I tried to fly, but my wings are wet.  
A kid in the woods, ducked down in the shrubs.  
Out of hiding just in time to greet the sun,  
So here I stand with my hand out cast aflame.  
I'm sorry that sometimes I'm so lame.  
I'm sorry that sometimes I'm a deadbeat friend.  
The worry makes me scurry into my own head.  
With my eyes on the rise, feet where it sets,  
Sentimental obstacles; of course it's me not them.

All dressed up, like a spider in a cup  
I'm four bald tires in the mud  
When it's diner food or bust  
Spiralling a sign of whats to come  
While pretending I am fine with what I've done  
I'm not, but homies that appreciate the crisis  
And treat 'em like they seen em with a second set of eyelids  
Ok, that wasn't fair, admittedly I wasn't there  
Long before I volunteered as unabashed, unaware  
How? All dressed up, like a spider in a cup  
Who never knew a silence so abrupt  
When the mileage in the middle, turn a siren to a hush  
First you hate it, then you love it, then you try it as a crutch  
Long Island was the hatchery, NYC the wetstone  
Sharpening the carving knives, foraging for breadcrumbs  
I headed west, planned to boomerang back  
Sidetracked by a trans-continental cage match

[Hook] (x2)"

Joss walks in, dressed in a black crop top, thin white cover up and shorts

"Oh

We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be  
I would wait forever, exalted in the scene  
As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
Ooh ooh

We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

(Be)  
Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be "

Haden walks onto the stage wearing a simple white button up and jeans.

"Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny-y-y-y-y-y-y  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Way you can cut a rug  
Watching you's the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)"

 **A/N: One more down! Next round's theme is: Covers, Parodies and anything that falls in that** **category**


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome to the seventh round of Total Drama Dance Battle. Our contestants songs are as follows. Hayden with Hum Hain Happy, Michio withe Stronger than You, Amanda with You and I, Sam with Tacky, Lilia with Blank Page and Joss with Dragons

Hayden enters the stage wearing a shirt with a smiley face and jeans

"It might seem crazy

What I'm about to say  
Sunshine she is here  
You can take a break

I'm a hot air balloon  
That could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care  
Baby by the way

Because I'm happy  
Be happy, sing, dance, come and clap along  
Because I'm happy  
Be happy, shake it now, life can't hold you down  
Because I'm happy  
Be happy, the world ain't gonna cry with you  
Because I'm happy  
Be happy, shake it now, let's all clap along

Here come bad news  
Talking this and that  
Yeah! give me all you got  
And don't hold it back  
Well, I should probably warn you  
I'll be just fine  
No offence to you  
Don't waste your time

Because I'm happy  
Be happy, sing, dance, come and clap along  
Because I'm happy  
Be happy, shake it now, life can't hold you down  
Because I'm happy  
Be happy, the world ain't gonna cry with you  
Because I'm happy  
Be happy, shake it now, let's all clap along

Even when your mom throws you outta bed  
Even when your boss bites off your head  
When your girlfriend gives you grief  
Inflation rips even your boxers and briefs  
Even if politicians turn out to be crooks  
And cops steal wallets, give you dirty looks  
Fuels more expensive than cars  
The wife asks for the sun, moon and stars

Because I'm happy  
Be happy, sing, dance, come and clap along  
Because I'm happy  
Be happy, shake it now, life can't hold you down  
Because I'm happy  
Be happy, the world ain't gonna cry with you  
Because I'm happy  
Be happy, shake it now, let's all clap along"

Michio gets onto the stage wearing a blue shirt and jeans with purple stripes on the sleeves.

"This is Garnet

Back together  
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you  
Because I'm so much better  
And every part of me is saying "Go get 'er."  
The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules.  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools.  
Let's go, just me and you.  
Let's go, just one on two.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle.  
But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single.

You're not gonna stop what we've made together.  
We are gonna stay like this forever.  
If you break us apart we'll just come back newer.  
And we'll always be twice the gem that you are.  
I am made o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove

Mm mm mm mm mm.

This is who we are.  
This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me  
Then you need to think again.  
'Cause I am a feeling  
And I will never end.  
And I won't let you hurt my planet,  
I won't let you hurt my friends.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable.  
I know you think I'm not somethin' you're afraid of.  
'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.

But I am even more than the two of them.  
Everything they care about is what I am.  
I am their fury.  
I am their patience.  
I am a conversation.

I am made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
And it's stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove lo-o-o-o-ove"

Amanda enters wearing a white lace top and pink miniskirt.

"I stalk you with my phone,

I love you, Joss

Boy, your so ignorant, you're oblivious to what is really going on

I will always follow you around, hey now why don't we go on dates

You will never escape me, 'cause we're meant to be

So, then why don't you be my Joss

Oh, the dead ends you avoid, was all because you let me shield and protect you

I'll never let you go

Tonight,

Why don't you come with me?

And we can light our candle and eat that apple

Thats right Joss, please don't go

You and I together, it just feels so right

And you'll never ever leave me, ever!

No matter what the others have up their sleeves

You and I together we will kill the other ten

And I will chain you up forever and keep you locked up all to myself

You keep changing your fate

And when you started to trust people all around us

That is something that I start to hate

No! Our love is endangered

I have to hack them with an axe and knives and drugs and shots

Did they just hurt? Now I'm angered!

Babe, they try to blow you up

They use whatever means to try and contain you

But oh! This side of you they never knew

Watch out! They try to instill fear

But do not Joss, my dear I am hear. Come on Joss stay close to me

You and I together, how it feel so real

And you'll never leave me, ever

No matter how many times you try to escape

You and I, together we will murder the rest

And I'll keep you close to my chest

Because I don't want you to witness the bloody mess

You gave me someone to love and stalk

You gave me reasons to laugh and talk

When you close your eyes to rest, I see.

There's nothing I can't see

You gave me the drive to run ahead

You gave me the high to cut of heads

You're the only one an

I love you Joss

You and I together it just feels so right

And you'll never leave me, never

No matter what happens,we'll come together

You and I together we'll win this twisted game

And I'll cling to you forever

Until the 28th 'cause you know that's our happy end"

Lilia jumps onto the stage in a Light Yagami outfit.

"Nice to meet you

God of Death  
Shinigami appears before me  
Wanna cleanse this world of sin  
Hands me a book and I think  
Oh my God  
What is this page?  
I'll make this Earth a better place  
I'll bring forth  
Judgment day

How's it going?  
Name is Light  
And it's my job now  
To mass delete  
Almost funny  
How they all die  
No idea it's because of me  
So hey  
I'll bring an end  
Then like a God  
I will ascend  
I take this pen within my hand  
I can make the bad guys die over week's end

Make you burn in Hell forever  
I just gotta know  
Your real name  
Heart attack then it's over  
Find a way to  
Pass off the blame  
Got a plan to forget this happened  
They'll just think I'm insane  
All of you are just my pieces  
And I run the game

Boy that Kira's getting reckless  
He's going way too far  
We're gonna bring him to justice  
No I don't care how hard  
Got a plan to forget this happened  
They'll just think I'm insane  
But I've got a blank page baby  
I just need your name

Eating way too many sweets  
Who's this new guy?  
No I can't tell  
Keeping anonymity  
Says that we can just call him  
L  
Find out what he needs  
I get the feeling he can see  
The man we're after  
Is really me (oh no)

Scheming lying  
Pages torn  
I'll fill your plans up  
With twists and turns  
Make you wish you're never born  
I swear I'll make you burn  
And take this  
Potato chip  
Take some lives  
Then I'll eat it  
I'll learn that name  
And win this fight  
Because it will be a dark world  
Without Light

Make you burn in Hell forever  
I just gotta know  
Your real name  
Heart attack then it's over  
Find a way to  
Pass off the blame  
Got a plan to forget this happened  
They'll just think I'm insane  
All of you are just my pieces  
And I run the game

Boy that Kira's getting reckless  
He's going way too far  
We're gonna bring him to justice  
No I don't care how hard  
Got a plan to forget this happened  
They'll just think I'm insane  
But I've got a blank page baby  
I just need your name"

Joss walks in, dressed in a white tunic, galaxy print tights, black flats and a black hat with the Fairy Tail symbol

"When you´re ice-makes cold

tarot cards all fold

and these doors stay locked

with the keys we hold

when your ship sets sail

and your stomach fails

you can find your balance in FAIRY TAIL

you cannot hide from me

cause we´re a family

just let the beast inside take over

Don´t you cry

if you stay close to me

remember you´ll be freed

the evil king will call

Dorma anim will fall

now these Oracion Seis

will bring the darkest days

but I´ll stay by your side

during this Demon fight

I´ve got a fire in me and i know inside

i can feel it burn the dragons will return

You´ve aching bones

and you´re out of home

and you´ve lost your way

you're not alone

hold you're hand up high to the light of day

though theres miles between us i´m looking your way

why do you always frown?

when the rain comes down

they say you just bring gloom

I´ll stay here next to you

if you stay close to me

Remember you'll be freed

Zeref even Jellal

the darkest guilds will fall

now these Oracion Seis

will bring the darkest days

but I´ll stay by your side

During this demon fight!

I´ve got a fire in me and i know inside

i can feel it burn the Dragons will return

These oracion seis

Will bring the darkest days

but I´ll stay by your side

during This demon fight!

I´ve got a fire in me and i know inside

i can feel it burn The Dragons will return!"

Sam walks onto the stage wearing a Mabel's boombox wool sweatersweater, long purple polka dot sock with another long green striped sock,painted flower covered shoes, and shiny completely covered in glitter shorts.

"It might seem crazy, wearing stripes and plaid

I Instagram every meal I've had  
All my used liquor bottles are on display  
We can go to see a show but I'll make you pay

(Because I'm tacky)  
Wear my belt with suspenders and sandals with my socks  
(Because I'm tacky)  
Got some new glitter Uggs and lovely pink sequined Crocs  
(Because I'm tacky)  
Never let you forget some favor I did for you  
(Because I'm tacky)  
If you're okay with that, then, you might just be tacky, too

I meet some chick, ask her this and that  
Like 'Are you pregnant girl, or just really fat?' (what?)  
Well, now I'm dropping names almost constantly  
That's what Kanye West keeps telling me, here's why

(Because I'm tacky)  
Wear my Ed Hardy shirt with fluorescent orange pants  
(Because I'm tacky)  
Got my new resume it's printed in Comic Sans  
(Because I'm tacky)  
Think it's fun threatening waiters with a bad Yelp review  
(Because I'm tacky)  
If you think that's just fine, then, you're probably tacky, too

Bring me shame, can't nothing  
Bring me shame, I never know why  
Bring me shame, can't nothing  
Bring me shame, I said  
Bring me shame, can't nothing  
Bring me shame, it's pointless to try  
Bring me shame, can't nothing  
Bring me shame, I said

(Because I'm tacky)  
43 Bumper Stickers and a YOLO license plate  
(Because I'm tacky)  
Bring along my coupon book whenever I'm on a date  
(Because I'm tacky)  
Practice my twerking moves in line at the DMV  
(Because I'm tacky)  
Took the whole bowl of restaurant mints. Hey, it said they're free  
(Because I'm tacky)  
I get drunk at the bank  
And take off my shirt, at least  
(Because I'm tacky)  
I would live-tweet a funeral, take selfies with the deceased  
(Because I'm tacky)  
If I'm bit by a zombie, I'm probably not telling you  
(Because I'm tacky)  
If you don't think that's bad, guess what, then you're tacky, too"

 **A/N: One more down! Next round's theme is: Inspiring Songs. No voting this round, but there's a surprise next time !**


End file.
